


[西葡]邻居

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 一个关于时间穿越的故事
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 2





	[西葡]邻居

**Author's Note:**

> 有多章节注意  
> 限定首尾写CP的游戏，开头是：我想这就是一见钟情  
> 脑洞文

“我想这就是一见钟情，东尼，”弗朗西斯慢慢摇着手中的高脚杯，晶莹剔透的血红色酒汁在杯中画出优美的弧线，落地窗的阳光正好落在杯沿闪着微光，他沉着嗓音道，“你自己没有察觉到么？”

“……”

安东尼奥没有吭声。他只是低着头沉默地嚼着手里那只淋了巧克力酱的油条，没有注意到餐桌对面的男人注视着自己，嘴角依然含着笑意。

“你几个月之前就在一直和我说那个和你长得很像的邻居了，”弗朗西斯开口，安东尼奥的耳根却已经慢慢红了起来，“去年冬天，大概是快圣诞节吧，你说你家街道新搬来一个人，长得和你就跟亲兄弟似的，他来的时候，热情的邻居们给他办了一个欢迎派对。”

安东尼奥咬了一大口油条。

“然后，你对我说，那场派对上，那个男人分明不认识你，却一直冲着你笑，”弗朗西斯停止摇晃酒杯，低头抿了一口红酒，“你和我讲这事的时候，还用‘漂亮’这个词形容他来着，我记得特别清楚。”

“也许吧。你记性反正总是比我好多了。”

安东尼奥撇撇嘴。

“今年初春的时候你和我聊天，你说那个邻居特别喜欢养花和小动物，庭院里都是花草，还能看到他总是出门遛两只拉布拉多，”弗朗西斯道，“你说他下午的时候会在院子里一边弹吉他一边唱歌，他嗓音特别性感，你特别喜欢。”

“……”

安东尼奥的脸这下彻底红了。他张口想否认，却发现弗朗西斯说得都确有其事，于是又郁闷地往嘴里塞了一片火腿。

“哈哈，看看你的脸，东尼，”弗朗西斯仰头喝了一口红酒，放下酒杯笑起来，“简直就像桌子上的番茄酱一样！”

“喂，弗朗西斯！”安东尼奥轻轻拍了拍桌子，“好了，往事回忆到此结束了。”

“这不公平，是你先开口和我吐槽昨天梦了一晚上那个帅小伙，以至于第二天上班迟到的，”弗朗西斯不服，“今天好不容易拉你和基尔伯特出来吃点好东西，那家伙不来，我就听了你吐槽你和你邻居的故事听了有一个小时，我都要睡着了。”

“可是他真的很奇怪，”安东尼奥嚼着火腿片，“从见到我的第一眼起，他就总是看着我笑，问我的近况。每当节假日他都会给我送各种蔬果零食，我问他的时候，他只说他给每个邻居都送了，但是事实并非如此。”

“也许他有个和你一样大的弟弟罢了，”弗朗西斯推测道，“有的人就是喜欢照顾瞧着像自己弟弟妹妹的人，那个亚洲人王耀他不就是这样，特别喜欢照顾小孩，尤其是像你这种傻乎乎，有点没脑子的。”

安东尼奥没理会弗朗西斯的玩笑，他只是用手撑着脑袋沉思。

“别想那么多了，快吃吧。你说话说得这些菜都冷了，”弗朗西斯优雅地叉起一块鹅肝肉塞进嘴里，“唔，我的眼光真是不错，这家店里每道菜都算得上是招牌……”

安东尼奥低头叹了一口气，吃掉了白瓷盘里的最后一片火腿。

等到安东尼奥拖着疲惫的步子回家的时候，已经是晚上七点多钟了，南欧的夏日总是冗长得有些过分，此时的碧空依然斜挂着炎阳，给他眼前的一切都镀上橘黄色柔和光晕。

在两人分开之前，他们互相挽着对方的肩膀，像两个去购物的姑娘一样大街小巷地乱转。不久前才吃饱喝足的安东尼奥分明已经困意上涌，但他还是强打着精神和弗朗西斯逛了好久，久到他都要怀疑自己的腿是不是要废了的时候，两个人才转到地铁站口处，互相道别。

“啊啊……弗朗西斯真是有精神啊，”安东尼奥眯着眼睛自言自语地轻声抱怨，“不过，出来玩总是让人心情好一点……”

他的自言自语戛然而止。在安东尼奥面前不远处，走着一个高挑的棕发男人。安东尼奥一眼就认出了他是佩德罗。

佩德罗提着一袋子的看上去像是各种瓜果蔬菜的东西，哼着小曲独自踏步在空旷的街道。安东尼奥鬼使神差地就这样跟在佩德罗身后，与他保持着一定的距离，控制着自己不发出声音从而让佩德罗察觉到自己。

安东尼奥感觉自己像个跟踪狂，可是不知为什么，潜意识里就这样催促着他偷偷跟着佩德罗。他忽然觉得有些好笑，上次这样莫名其妙地跟着别人走路，已经是好多年前了，那时候的缘由是要帮基尔伯特追隔壁班一个叫伊丽莎白的长发女孩，三个人像贼一样偷偷跟了一路，只为了把一封情书送到她家门口的邮箱。

当然结果并不容乐观，那封字体极具辨认度的信甚至还不小心被伊丽莎白的妈妈看到，一路问到了学校。幸好那个妇人没有想要去调监控，不然他们三个人真的要社会性死亡了。

佩德罗低着头，一边走一边像是在看手机，当一辆轿车呼啸着从两人身边掠过的时候，安东尼奥蹙了蹙眉头，为佩德罗的危险行为而有些担忧不满。忽然，佩德罗停下脚步，回过头去，目光直直地对上了还在愣神的安东尼奥。

佩德罗方才脸上的忧郁神情一扫而光。他弯了弯眼角，露出一个堪称温柔的笑容，刹那间安东尼奥的心跳忽然加快，随着佩德罗转身一步步向自己走来，他甚至能听到自己心脏跃动的扑通声。

“安东尼奥？”

两人肩并着肩走在依然空旷的长街，而黄昏已经伴着夜幕于碧空降临。看到眼前不远处的便利店，安东尼奥知道自己还有不久就可以和佩德罗一起到家了。

说来也巧，两个人的屋子恰好在街道相对着坐落。安东尼奥有时忘记了对面不再是那个空了很久的老宅，在炎炎难耐的夏日会直接光着膀子站在阳台吹风乘凉，有一次正好撞见佩德罗从对面屋子的阳台走出来晒花，径直看到了裸着大片肌肉的自己，佩德罗倒是无所谓地远远冲自己一笑，安东尼奥却脸红得快要烧透了。

自那以后安东尼奥再也不随便光着膀子出来了。后来有时他会在阳台远眺的时候，看到佩德罗坐在对面远远地抱着吉他低声弹唱。安东尼奥记得暮春的一天，街道上飞扬着散落的雪白与樱粉交织的花瓣，佩德罗坐在对面的阳台上，微风把他的发丝与衣角吹拂起来，即使相隔并不近，安东尼奥却依然把他的模样看得很清楚。

温柔而俊美的面庞，带着几分忧郁的神情，俯首捻弄着吉他的弦发出优美动人的歌，随着满街道淡淡的花香与半岛阳光的暖意，那一刻的佩德罗很美。

安东尼奥承认他确实有些动心了。

但那又有什么用呢？佩德罗与他不过是相识不久的邻居而已，又怎么可能发生小说里那样罗曼蒂克式的爱情故事——更何况他们那样相似，像是亲兄弟一般，安东尼奥光是对他起了那些念头就已经感到一阵阵的罪恶了。

回过神来，两个人已经快要走到家门前，安东尼奥这才后知后觉地发现他们一路相对无言，安东尼奥甚至没有伸手帮一把提着一大袋子东西的佩德罗。

不过佩德罗看上去并不介意这些，他只是笑笑，朝着安东尼奥挥挥手，转身就向自己家走去。

看着佩德罗在黄昏下的背影，安东尼奥刹那间有太多东西想要问他。佩德罗为什么会孤身一身来到这个偏僻的小镇？他为什么总是看起来对自己很了解的样子？他的亲人在哪？

但这一切不过是疑问罢了。安东尼奥轻轻叹了一口气，转身走到大门处去摸自己的钥匙，没有注意到对面的男人回头沉着目光瞥了自己一眼。

回到家，客厅的茶几上还摆放着自己没有解决完的面包和水果，安东尼奥疲惫地窝在沙发上，一直养着的短毛猫咪从小窝窜出来跑到主人怀里撒娇。

安东尼奥抚着小猫的毛，盯着那座从自己住进来的时候就在摆动不止的落地钟。夕阳一点点地沉下去，那座落地钟的影子在偌大的厅室留下细长的灰色倒影。小猫转过身来盯着钟，弓起背叫了一声。

安东尼奥忽然从心头有一股寒意上涌。那座钟的钟摆依然不停地摇动着，在小猫再一次弓着背刺耳叫了一声之后，它停住了步伐，结束了自己的工作。

“啊，怎么忽然停了。”

安东尼奥自言自语，小猫咪依然弓着背，对着那座钟嘶叫。

安东尼奥没有想太多，他只是摸了摸小猫的脑袋安抚了一下他，然后阖眼倚在沙发上慢慢睡着了。

安东尼奥再次醒来，是被上午刺眼的阳光以及门外的敲门声叫醒的。他打了个哈欠又伸个懒腰，揉着眼睛去开门。

果不其然，是佩德罗。佩德罗提着点心笑眯眯地站在安东尼奥面前，这下安东尼奥睡意全无。他连忙摇摇脑袋伸手去揉一头乱发，又赶紧拍掉衣裤上的猫毛，有些狼狈地试图想要努力拯救一下自己的形象。佩德罗被他逗笑了，他伸手拍了拍安东尼奥的肩膀。

“这些送你了，”佩德罗歪着脑袋的样子格外可爱，至少安东尼奥是这样在内心想的，“那我不打扰你了……”

安东尼奥呆呆地看着佩德罗立刻转身离开，他鬼使神差地向前几步拽住了佩德罗的手。

“不忙的话，来坐坐呗，在我家吃顿午饭吧。”

刚说出口，安东尼奥的脸就红了起来。他有些不好意思地挪开视线，盯着地面。

佩德罗回头，一瞬间睁大了双眼，紧接着，他勾起了唇角。

“好啊。”佩德罗道。

于是半小时后，佩德罗斜着身子倚在松软的沙发里，眯起翠绿色的眼睛嗅着安东尼奥家中从厨房飘来的食物香气。安东尼奥揉着眼睛，带着倦意握住锅铲在厨房叮叮当当地敲着，时不时弯腰瞄一眼还在运作的烤箱。

佩德罗歪着脑袋，轻轻地低声哼唱着什么。当安东尼奥从厨房里走出来的时候，他很快就听出了佩德罗正在哼的那首曲子。

“《Chuva》，是吗？”安东尼奥勾起唇角笑了，“我很喜欢这首歌，好几年前就在手机里收藏它了。”

佩德罗却仰起脑袋，露出一个有些玩味的笑容。

“具体是多久之前呢？”

“这我怎么想得起来？”安东尼奥笑笑，“我只记得那次我坐在火车上，身边有个男人在外放这首歌，我一听就爱上了。然后我实在忍不住好奇去问，他告诉我是一首葡萄牙语歌，《Chuva》。”

“然后我就一直听，也不知道是什么时候就把它列在了我的收藏歌单里。我向来几乎不听这种忧伤抒情的歌的，它是第一首。”

“还真是个浪漫的邂逅啊。”佩德罗揶揄安东尼奥。

“这算什么邂逅……”安东尼奥急着争辩，佩德罗却笑得开心，他便不再理会，转身走回厨房，“不说了，蛋挞应该烤好了……”

当香喷喷的蛋挞被摆上餐桌桌面的时候，佩德罗咽了咽口水，控制着不让自己的表情看上去太过于激动。他本来就已经饥肠辘辘，只是一直没有出声，没想到第一道就是他最喜欢的甜点。

“蛋挞欸。”

佩德罗看上去很高兴，这让安东尼奥心底有些洋洋得意。佩德罗伸手就抓起一个蛋挞，不小心被烫到了，又在嘴里嘶嘶抽着凉气。

“你小心点啊……”

安东尼奥无奈地道，他下意识地伸手就去触摸佩德罗悬在空中的烫到了的手指，后者怔了一下，没有抽回手。大概是方才一直握着冰凉的铁具的缘故，即使刚刚脱下烤箱手套，安东尼奥的手依然要比佩德罗的指尖温度低一些。

安东尼奥并没有注意到佩德罗已经微红的耳根，他只是下意识地把那双比自己纤细一些的手在掌心握了握，还吹了一下，然后松手转身去了厨房，留下佩德罗一个人坐在厨房垂着眼眸嚼着蛋挞。

“唉，”佩德罗摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵，揉着后脑长发低声自言自语，“很久都没有能再吃到安东尼奥烤的蛋挞了啊。”

又过了十几分钟，安东尼奥家的餐桌已经被白瓷盘摆得满满当当。佩德罗一边嚼着淋了酱汁的土豆饼，一边用叉子划拉着火腿片。安东尼奥则沉默着坐在佩德罗对面，低着头不发一言。

“你厨艺很赞嘛，”佩德罗由衷地夸赞，“真是个好厨子。”

“……谢谢。”

安东尼奥垂着眼睛回答他。

佩德罗抬眸去看避免和自己眼神交流的安东尼奥，他知道这个看似总是大大咧咧的青年一定是害羞了，于是恶趣味地想要继续开无聊玩笑。

“这么帅气，又会做饭照顾人，怎么还没有女朋友呢？”

“……”

安东尼奥不知道怎么开口。他可不想就这样在餐桌上直截了当地告诉他的邻居，什么“我其实喜欢你”之类的话，不然接下来自己可能尴尬得直接逃离现场了。

佩德罗笑笑，没再说什么，继续一边吃，一边自言自语般地评价着安东尼奥的手艺。安东尼奥被佩德罗的赞美说得十分不自在起来，他抬起头，在两人一阵长久的对视后，安东尼奥终于开了口。

“……嗯，你喜欢就好。”

佩德罗愣了一秒，然后低声笑起来。

“哈哈哈，安东尼奥，看看你的脸，红得就像桌子上的番茄一样。”

“……”

安东尼奥这些彻底不想理会佩德罗了。

用完餐的两人彼此靠在沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视。佩德罗本来想直接回家，但他看到安东尼奥都快要把失落这个词写在脸上了，于是就随便找了个借口继续待在安东尼奥家。

两个人本来老老实实各自窝在沙发上看电影消磨时光，无奈午后的阳光太好气候太暖，看着看着，佩德罗就一阵困意上涌。安东尼奥感觉到有什么靠在自己肩头，他偏头去瞧，佩德罗不知道什么时候已经倚着自己睡着了。

安东尼奥却陷入了沉思。

他有一种强烈的感觉，就好像在某个梦境中，或是在他某个失落的记忆里，也有一个人像佩德罗一样与自己这样亲昵地朝夕相处，可是安东尼奥却什么也想不起来。

他盯着佩德罗的睡颜，情不自禁地凑近了脸。佩德罗纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像孩子一样靠在男人的肩头熟睡，右眼的那颗泪痣给那种俊俏的脸平添了几分魅力。

安东尼奥情不自禁地越凑越近，他心底的那份不知从何而来的记忆也越来越清晰地浮出脑海。不知是不是昏了头，在心底强烈的欲望下，安东尼奥俯身吻了佩德罗的额头。

佩德罗睁开了眼，他坐起来盯着安东尼奥。

安东尼奥此刻十分慌乱，他连忙偏开脑袋，涨红着脸盯着地面，想要解释些什么却又无能为力。佩德罗却首先低着头笑出声来。

“安东尼奥，你像个小孩子一样，还偷亲别人啊。”佩德罗的语气仿佛像是安东尼奥的大哥哥一样，嘴里的话不留情面，眼里却流露着不被安东尼奥觉察的温柔，“我该说你可爱呢，还是狡猾呢？”

安东尼奥依然垂着眼。许久，他才鼓起勇气，一脸决绝地开口。

“抱歉，佩德罗，但是我不知道什么时候，就开始情不自禁地想这样对你了……”

安东尼奥的声音越来越小，到后来已经听不清了。他连忙抬头去看佩德罗的反应，祈祷对方不要流露出厌恶的神情。

佩德罗却是一副一点也不意外的样子。就在安东尼奥还想说些什么的时候，佩德罗忽然凑过来，环住了安东尼奥，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“那么，我也一样喔。”佩德罗温柔地道。

两人在沙发上尽情拥吻着，安东尼奥发力把佩德罗推倒在沙发上，伸手抚摸着佩德罗的长发，然后情不自禁地把手放在了佩德罗的腰间揉了一把。

佩德罗低喘了一声，带着笑意望着安东尼奥。

“这么心急？”

安东尼奥盯着佩德罗通红的脸颊，忽然放开了他，直起身来。佩德罗也坐起来，一脸疑惑地望着安东尼奥。

“对不起，但是我……”安东尼奥红着脸，“我不想做什么对你不好的事。”

佩德罗却主动凑过来环住安东尼奥的肩膀，“我不在意，”他道，“你愿意就做，不愿意，那就不必强求。”

说着，佩德罗整理了一下自己的衣服，重新绑好头发。

“你真的很漂亮，佩德罗。”安东尼奥忽然开口，他伸手捧住佩德罗的脸颊，“从见到你的第一眼，我就忘不了你了。”

“哈，你这是什么逗小姑娘一样的情话啊，”佩德罗笑了，他倾身吻了一下安东尼奥的唇角，“我也很喜欢你，你很可爱呢。”

“……不要用可爱形容我啦。”

“可是就是很可爱啊。”佩德罗无辜地眨着眼。

“……”

安东尼奥懒得和他讨论这些，两个人笑着重新窝在沙发上，彼此倚靠着继续看电视消磨时光。

自那天之后，安东尼奥和佩德罗开始了他们的恋人生活。要么今天安东尼奥住在佩德罗家帮他侍弄花草，要么明天佩德罗来安东尼奥家里和小猫咪玩上一整天。除了工作的时候，两个人就像一家人一样住在一起，有时一起出门还会被认成是亲兄弟。

安东尼奥还记得他的第一次，那是个清朗夏夜，佩德罗不知道说了什么无聊的玩笑话惹到了安东尼奥，有些愤怒的青年把他推倒在床榻，然后安东尼奥俯在佩德罗身上，两个人相拥着亲吻彼此。

安东尼奥褪去了佩德罗的衣裤，先用手指进行了简单的开拓，然后把自己送了进去。两个人喘息着紧紧扳住对方的肩膀，在佩德罗一阵阵的低声呻吟中，安东尼奥射在了他身体深处。

就在佩德罗想要起身处理的时候，他却看到安东尼奥眼底的渴求。那个夜晚，不知道已经多少次之后，安东尼奥才放开了佩德罗。佩德罗趴在床榻，感觉自己身体里涨得发痛，他只是坐起身，就能感觉到浓稠的液体急切地地想要从身体里流出。

“你真有精力啊。”佩德罗调笑道。

安东尼奥红着脸，没有说话。

两个人洗澡清理后，相拥着入眠。佩德罗已经睡着了，安东尼奥却异常清醒。

“你还记得我啊。”

佩德罗喃喃地道。安东尼奥在一片黑暗中注视着他已经合上的双眼，却发现那不过是他的一句没头没尾的梦呓罢了。

安东尼奥忽然有一种强烈的感觉，他感觉自己从来都没有真正弄懂过佩德罗。


End file.
